Lip Smoke
by Lien 91
Summary: Bibir yang terasa pahit dan beraroma tembakau, aku ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari cita rasanya. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, 17tahun, murid menengah atas tahun ke dua, dengan syarat tidak akan menyentuhku satu jaripun, aku bersedia bekerja pada seorang novelis erotis, Kim Jongin 32tahun. Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo/ [Kaisoo - Yaoi]


**Lip Smoke**

_Remake of 'Lip Smoke', story belong to Mai Nishikata._

[ Kaisoo **Yaoi** ]

3 or 4 Chapter

Remake by **Lien/DeNok**

_Bibir yang terasa pahit dan beraroma tembakau, aku ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari cita rasanya. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, 17tahun, murid menengah atas tahun ke dua, dengan syarat tidak akan menyentuhku satu jaripun, aku bersedia bekerja pada seorang novelis erotis, Kim Jongin 32tahun._

**.::.230315 | 2349.::.**

* * *

Prolog—

Bibir yang terasa pahit dan beraroma tembakau, aku ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari cita rasa yang telah membangkitkan cinta yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hati. Hanya jika berada di dekatnya, satu kata _'bahaya'_ selalu bermain di kepala_,_ dan perasaan gelisah selalu kurasakan. Pada akhirnya dengan mudah aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganku.

Aku adalah murid menengah atas tahun ke dua, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah perusahaan penerbit setelah jam sekolah selesai, Do Kyungsoo, 17tahun. Saat ini aku berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, apartemen milik_nya_, dengan perlahan aku menghela nafas, rasanya sulit, karena hanya untuk memencet bel saja tidak lagi semudah sebelumnya untuk dilakukan. Udara dingin dan turunnya salju membuat tubuhku terasa membeku, syal yang kugunakan sepertinya mulai tak berguna, membuktikan bahwa sudah cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu. Ragu, gugup, perasaanku sendiri dalam kebimbangan. Menatap pintu ini, membuatku kembali mengingat segala hal yang terjadi, bermula saat pertama kali aku berdiri didepan pintu yang sama, delapan bulan lalu—

_di musim semi..._

Baekhyun, seorang editor di perusahan tempatku bekerja paruh waktu, meminta pertolongan padaku dengan kalimat tambahan _situasi mendesak _yang diucapkan dengan penuh menuntut dan menekan. Walau bagaimanapun dia sudah banyak membantuku selama bekerja di perusahaan ini, sehingga aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan permintaannya. Dan karena permintaannya itu, saat ini, berulang kali aku memencet bel sebuah apartemen dengan perasaan yang mulai kesal karena tak seorangpun membuka pintu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan aku masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, bisa dikatakan bahwa saat ini aku sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah yang melarang murid berkeliaran menggunakan seragam pada malam hari, sehingga aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum ada pengawas memergokiku karena area apartemen ini tidak jauh dari sekolah.

_"__Edisi majalah bulan depan, perusahaan meminta novelis yang biasa aku tangani untuk membuat tulisan dengan tema 'first kiss', setiap bulan dia sudah mengisi topik khusus dalam berbagai majalah, tetapi kali ini dia mengalami kesulitan karena tema yang diminta tidak cocok dengannya. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa membantunya, Kyungsoo." _Itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Kuhela nafas lemah, tak ada lagi yang Baekhyun jelaskan selain itu, sehingga membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya bantuan apa yang Baekhyun pikir hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Jika dipikir kembali, _dia_...Kim Jongin, 32tahun, novelis yang Baekhyun sebutkan. Dia orang seperti apa?

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatku terkesiap karena terkejut. Seorang pria berdiri di depanku, bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menggunakan celana, bibir mengapit sepuntung rokok menyala, anak rambut yang panjang tampak berantakan sedikit menutupi wajahnya namun tak menghalangi mata tajamnya yang menatapku datar. Dengan sekali pandang bisa dipastikan bahwa dia baru saja terbangun. Meski begitu, dengan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau aku bisa merasakan aura sensual yang kuat dari bahasa tubuhnya. Diakah Kim Jongin?

"Aku adalah pekerja paruh waktu dari _K Publishing, _namaku Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memintaku datang kemari untuk membantu Mr Kim." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

Tak ada respon, dia masih menatapku datar, dan akupun terdiam. Saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan, dia mengambil rokok di bibirnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, membuatku diam tak bergerak, mendekat satu langkah lagi hidung kami akan bersentuhan, tapi dia berhenti. Menatapku dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan kepala menunduk karena sepertinya dia ingin menyamakan perbedaan tinggi badan, bisa kurasakan hangat nafasnya menyentuh bibirku. Aroma tembakau, _dia beraroma tembakau._

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa seorang pemuda remaja mungkin bisa membantuku, dan Baekhyun benar-benar memberiku seorang remaja yang segar, dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan." Untuk pertama kalinya dia bicara. Dalam posisi sedekat ini, mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu dengan suara berat dan serak, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Kutatap dia dengan tajam, mengernyit tak mengerti, kemudian dua kali melangkah mundur menjauhkan diri darinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah, _dia...aneh_. "Nanti aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa membantu." Ucapku sebelum aku berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu." Panggilnya dengan cepat sebelum aku melangkah jauh. Aku berhenti dan kembali menoleh padanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Lanjut Mr Kim, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahnya, masih datar.

Kalimat seperti itu, apa maksudnya?

"Mr Kim, waktuku sudah habis, aku akan pergi—Oh, kau ada di luar?" Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam apartemen sebelum aku sempat menanyakan maksud kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Mr Kim.

"Sudah waktunya?" Mr Kim bertanya saat wanita berpakaian _mini skirt_ dengan atasan _croptop_ yang menonjolkan payudaranya yang berisi, keluar dari apartemen dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah lewat dari waktunya, jadi aku harus segera pergi." Wanita itu menjawab, senyum ceria terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena matanya hanya mengikuti Mr Kim yang kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum sesaat kemudian keluar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih." Mr Kim menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang diterima dengan senang oleh wanita itu.

"Terimakasih kembali Mr Kim... aku akan menunggu telponmu, dan kuharap yang berikutnya itu malam hari." Wanita itu berkata dengan manja, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan denganku. "Oh, siapa anak manis ini? Ada perlu dengan Mr Kim?"

"Dia pekerja paruh waktu dari penerbitku." Mr Kim segera menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, dan karena itu aku memilih diam saja.

"Begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Mr Kim." Wanita itu pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

Inilah yang disebut satu dari _urusan_ pria dewasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Dengan maksud melupakan apa yang Mr Kim katakan sebelumnya, aku berpamitan. Sekilas aku melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya sebelum aku berbalik dan melangkah tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan apa yang akan dia katakan.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mengikutiku ketika aku sudah beberapa langkah jauh darinya, refleks aku menoleh dan menemukan Mr Kim berdiri di belakangku dengan tangan hendak meraih tanganku, namun dengan cepat aku mengelak dan menjauhkan tanganku dari jangkaunnya sebelum itu terjadi. Dia tampak terkejut melihat reaksiku, _tidak_, akupun terkejut, karena aku tidak merencanakan hal itu, yang kulakukan hanyalah satu dari gerakan refleks yang tidak kuketahui penyebabnya. Tapi, mungkinkah karena Mr Kim memberi kesan tidak biasa dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya sehingga aku bereaksi dengan sangat sigap?

Sepintas dia tertegun sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum... _Senyuman licik _terbalut aura sensual. Dia sedang mengejek reaksiku tadi?

_Ah_, benar_, _dia pasti seperti apa yang kuperkirakan. Sekarang aku menyadari kenapa aku bereaksi sangat spontan ketika dia hendak menyentuhku.

_Karena dia pria dewasa dengan aura sensualitas yang mengecam, pria yang membuat orang bersikap waspada saat berada di dekatnya._

"Satu jaripun aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku berjanji. Jadi, bisakah kita membuat kesepakatan?" _Dia juga menyadarinya_. Dia menyadari kenapa aku begitu refleks, dia juga tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentang dirinya, karena itu dia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang tulus. Dan senyuman itu, kali ini berubah membentuk senyuman yang lembut seperti bagaimana pada umumnya pria dewasa menghadapi seorang remaja.

Setelah memasang wajah datar dan aura tidak nyaman sepanjang waktu, kali ini dia memperlihatkan ekspresi dan sikap yang bersahabat. Benar-benar terlihat berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kesepakatan?" ulangku memastikan.

"Ya, kesepatakan. Kau adalah orang yang tepat yang bisa membantuku, jadi aku membutuhkanmu."

_Oh, _jadi itu maksudnya dengan _membutuhkan_. Karena dia pria _aneh _pertama yang pernah kutemui, disertai dengan kesan tidak sopan, sesaat tadi aku mengartikan dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya, kenapa aku orang yang tepat?"

"Sebelum itu, maukah kau masuk ke dalam?" Ajaknya, sebelum aku mengingat jika kami sedang berada di koridor.

"Bisakah kita bicara disini saja?" perasaan tidak nyaman yang masih kurasakan membuatku terpaksa menolaknya.

Dia menatapku, lagi-lagi tatapan datar, ekspresi yang sulit ku artikan. "Baiklah,"

Dia menunduk, tangan yang memegang rokok mengusak rambutnya yang panjang berantakan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah pria dewasa yang tidak menikah dan sudah melewati umur 30tahun. Untuk menulis dengan tema First Kiss di usiaku, itu benar-benar sulit karena aku sudah lama melupakan perasaan itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dia bicara banyak. Tapi...

"...Jadi?"

Dia melihatku, mungkin tidak, dia sedang menilaiku. "Untuk pria dewasa yang mengalami kebuntuan dalam hal ini, kau seperti malaikat yang dikirimkan untukku..." _Hah?—_ "...remaja belia, seorang murid yang penuh semangat, masa muda dengan kepolosan, kau benar-benar orang yang tepat..." _Tunggu— _"...aku ingin kau mengingatkanku pada masa-masa saat seorang remaja mendapat ciuman pertamanya..." _Tidak, tunggu—_ "...Aku akan membayarmu sama seperti bayaran kerja paruh waktumu di perusahaan, atau kau memiliki penawara—"

"Tunggu!" aku berseru setelah mendengar omong kosongnya. Dia tertegun menatapku. "Tidak mungkin aku menerima pekerjaan aneh seperti itu." Tegasku padanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu per-jam."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon."

Kini akulah yang tertegun. Untuk seorang pria yang terlihat tidak akan pernah memohon pada seseorang, dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang putus asa meski raut wajahnya masih sangat datar.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa satu jari pun tidak akan menyentuhku,"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu."

"Lalu, tanpa menyentuhku, pekerjaan apa yang hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya agar kau bisa mengingat seperti apa perasaan dari _ciuman pertama_ itu?" Aku mencoba memastikan, bahwa pekerjaan yang dia maksud bukanlah _sesuatu _seperti yang kupikirkan.

Dia terlihat bingung. Kuharap benar-benar tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi," _Aku menunggu dengan cemas. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucapnya dengan intonasi pasti, memberiku sedikit perasaan lega.

"Kalau begitu?" tanyaku masih berusaha memastikan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, minum teh di kafe, belanja, bermain di pantai, hanya menemaniku dalam hal-hal seperti itu, kupikir," Satu persatu dia menjelaskan dengan hati-hati dan ragu-ragu, namun tak ada kebohongan dalam matanya.

Akan tetapi apa yang akan kami lakukan itu seperti...kencan?

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah,"

"Benarkah?" dia bertanya sangat cepat, seolah tak percaya, tapi ekspresinya tampak lebih hidup seakan persetujuanku telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Aku akan menerima pekerjaan ini sebagai bagian pekerjaan dari perusahan, juga akan menerima gaji dengan jumlah sama seperti gaji yang diberikan oleh perusahaan, setelah ini aku akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk memberitahu pihak perusahaan bahwa aku menerima pekerjaan darimu. Sama halnya dengan orang tuaku, aku akan mengatakan bahwa mulai minggu depan aku juga bekerja sebagai asisten dari seorang novelis dari perusahaan yang sama denganku." Kutatap wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh saat dia mendengarkan dengan saksama persyaratan yang kuajukan. Meski masih ada perasaan ragu, tapi bukankah aku tidak boleh mengabaikan orang yang meminta tolong. Baiklah...

"_Deal, _Mr Kim?"

"_Deal_."

..::..

_Setiap geliat tubuhnya, keringat yang membasahi kulit putihnya, desahannya, semua itu adalah bukti bahwa dia sangat menikmati milikku berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika aku menjilat puting payudaranya, di bawah sana terasa semakin membasahiku, licin, tetapi semakin sempit. Dan ketika gerakanku semakin cepat, semakin dalam, dia akan mengerang dengan air mata mengalir, memberitahuku seberapa besarnya kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Dengan cara inilah aku membaca tubuh dan hatinya untukku..._

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah aku membaca buku Mr Kim, aku mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongin adalah seorang novelis erotis, penulis novel yang populer, dengan penjualan terbaik dalam setiap buku yang dirilis. Beberapa novelnya sudah pernah difilmkan, hal itu mengejutkanku, _pada awalnya, _mengingat lembar pertama yang kubaca adalah tentang seorang pria yang mencumbu seorang wanita. Tetapi setelah menyelesaikan tiga buku, aku memahami bahwa bukan hanya karena tema erotis yang dia angkat, tulisannya menceritakan kisah-kisah mendalam, roman modern maupun _historical, psychological _maupun _physiological,_ semua tulisannya memiliki berbagai macam aspek meski berbalut erotisme.

_Tapi...seperti dalam kegelapan yang pekat, novel Kim Jongin, penuh dengan kesedihan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi membaca tulisannya yang lain._

"Kyungsoo,"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku, dan disana, Kim Jongin berdiri menatapku. Masih sama seperti minggu lalu saat untuk pertama kali melihatnya, bibir mengapit rokok, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang masih terlihat berantakan, meskipun kali ini berpenampilan formal... tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya terbuka dengan salah satu bagian bawah kemeja berada diluar celana hitamnya sementara yang lainnya berada didalam. Seperti biasa, tidak rapi tapi tetap sensual. Hari ini kami membuat janji bertemu, sebagaimana dalam perjanjian satu minggu lalu, dan aku menunggunya di taman dekat rumah. Aku berdiri dari bangku kayu yang kududuki dan menghampirinya.

Sesungguhnya, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku setelah aku membaca novel Kim Jongin, yang dia tulis adalah kisah cinta seorang _pria dan wanita,_ '_first kiss'_ juga demikian, lalu mengapa dia memintaku yang seorang laki-laki, membantunya mengingat rasa dari ciuman pertama? Tidakkah lebih baik jika meminta seorang remaja perempuan untuk membantunya. Meskipun dia tidak memintaku untuk menciumnya, bukankah tetap saja seorang perempuan adalah solusi yang paling tepat?

Dan..._sial,_ jika mengingat sebelumnya dia mengatakan aku adalah remaja belia yang polos, apakah dia tahu aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?

_Benar-benar. _Pria ini selalu membuatku berpikir dan bertanya-tanya.

**.::.020415 | 0309.::.**

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

Dari sekian banyak cerita yang pernah saya baca, saya sangat menyukai cerita ini. Jadi saya me-remakenya, bukan me-'_remake_' hanya dengan mengubah nama tokoh, tetapi mengembangkan cerita asli dan merubah plot dengan karakter yang berbeda. Bisa dibilang ini percobaan karena ff ini ff remake pertama saya.

Yang menulis senang, semoga yang baca juga senang...^_^

Thank you all,,,

**Lien.**


End file.
